The present invention relates to a new work piece handling apparatus for sewing machines and in particular to automatic apparatus for sewing labels, patches or emblems on pockets, sleeves, pant legs, small bags, sacks, pouches or other work pieces of generally tubular construction.
On suit coats, sport jackets, and outerwear, the maker's label can usually be found on the inside pocket. It is customary to affix the label only after the garment is completed. In the past, the labels were typically hand sewn through the layer of material which forms the pocket. The excess labor cost for sewing on labels in this manner was, of course, disproportionately high.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to automate the pocket label sewing operation for a finished garment.